Riot Girl
by LaPucelle08
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories featuring Mikaela Banes. Reverse Harem. Multi-pairings. AU/Movieverse. Purely romance and a bunch of mechs (and humans) going gaga over the fierce, brave and beautiful mechanic.


**Riot Girl by La Pucelle**

**(A Transformers Fan Fiction)**

Inspired by Good Charlotte's song of the same title, a collection of one-shots featuring my favorite femme—Mikaela Banes. This is a reverse harem, multiple pairings and a huge percentage of inaccuracy because you know I did this as an outlet for my fangirl fantasy of setting up Mika with my favorite mechs. XD (Namely-Barricade, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, Blurr, Dino, Soundwave, etc...maybe Sam too! :D)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except the storyline. As I've mentioned above, it will be off the canon universe so if you are not a fan of OOC-ness and whatnot, please do not read.

Other than that, thank you for your time.

**~XXX~**

**Route 1 – (Barricade / Mikaela)**

Tantalizing temptation.

That's what registered in the Cruiser's mind ever since he laid his optics on the brunette Mikaela Banes; her mere presence brought a surge of feeling in his system that reached his spark, making it clench differently but not in a bad way. It was akin to hunger which he did a good job of concealing, for over a year already to be precise. That long.

And the more he suppressed it the more it backfired within.

His garnet red eyes followed her movements that early morning as she worked around the re-opened vehicle shop her dad used to own. When he passed away, Mikaela fully took over, taking all the work of repairing all sorts of cars, motorcycles, etc. She was very dedicated to it, after all, she mentioned it was her passion.

"This one is almost done…" The brunette murmured mostly to herself as she finally closed the hood of the dark blue Civic then took a large clean rag and started wiping it off clean. Her blue eyes noticed Barricade's unmoving holo form leaning against the hood of his alt form and she asked, "Barricade, what are you doing?"

The Decepticon in question raised a brow, "Hm?"

"You've been there for quite some time now, aren't you bored of watching or something?" Mikaela asked casually as she finished what she's doing, "I know these things are boring to you, why don't you go out and look for anything weird…like talk to Starscream, hang out with your friends"

"Why in Primus' name should I go and talk to that screeching piece of glitch?" Barricade was not in bad terms with any of his allies; actually, a year before, the two factions were miraculously united and did not fight anymore; a certain twist of events made them set aside their differences and fought together against a bigger enemy. He was also shocked but nevertheless he was not to complain.

That being said, he just didn't feel like talking to Starscream or hangout with anyone of them that moment.

"Do you want me out of your sight, femme?" He asked, tilting his holo head to the side.

After wiping the Civic off, she put he rug back where she took it and stretched her arms, the black crop top she wore going up a bit and exposed more of her flat stomach, much to Barricade's pleasure. He couldn't help but wonder if the girl is being intentionally seductive all the time with her choice of clothing, the denim shorts she wore and boots made her tanned legs look better. But then again, anything Mikaela wears looks good on her.

"Not that I want you out of my sight but I thought you might be bored, you haven't done anything while you are here with me" She told him, "Just saying if you need some fresh air or go out, you could, you are not on lockdown"

"I am your Guardian so I am to stay by your side," When he first voiced this out before, he received a lot of negative feedback from the Autobots especially the Lamborghini twins and also Wheelie, the drone was too attached to the brunette and wouldn't really take anyone lightly when it comes to her.  
But in the end, they were forced to accept the set up after Mikaela said that she found nothing wrong with it.

Mikaela graced him a smile as she approached him, "Yes you are but you need not to be literally on my back all the time, anyway—" She let her wavy locks loose from its tie and it fell down on her back in beautiful waves. "I am going out later so I might not come home for dinner, surely you and Wheelie can take care of yourselves and don't try to kill each other off, kay?"

Her statement made Barricade raised a brow, "Where are you going?" He followed her back inside the shop, no one was around, just her and a bunch of scraps, metals, motorbikes, equipment, a computer, steel chairs and her dog who was sleeping.

"Going out with Sam and Bee!" Her smile turned wider, "I am so excited you know—"

"I thought you are no longer with the boy?" He cut her off, jealousy going up in the surface.

Mikaela scratched the back of her head, "Well…yeah but he's not with anyone right now and he wants to start again…besides, I don't have a boyfriend either so…" She trailed off.

1 year of keeping himself in control and suppressing all his desire will end up with her being taken away? No freaking way. The idea itself is ridiculous and irksome!

Before Mikaela could walk away from him, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her down on the slick hood of his alt mode.

"No," He simply said, eyes piercing her blue ones.

Mikaela was shocked, unsure why the brooding mech was suddenly on top of her. "W-What are you…" She was cut off when his lips descended on hers, capturing it in a hungry and deep kiss which he learned through world wide web.

"I wanted you for a long time, femme" He locked her wrists on her side with his hands as he trailed kisses on her neck and bit on it lightly to leave a mark. "I cannot hold myself back anymore and not when that boy still yearns for you,"

Instead of anger, the brunette human turned red and flustered at his confession, her heart beating wildly in its ribcage. She would be lying if she'd say that Barricade isn't attractive, in fact, both his forms are hell good-looking and badass sexy which she never really voiced out.

His hand went to touch her expose navel and stomach, warmth spread on her body an instant.

"I want you, Mikaela" He said in an almost whisper.

Mikaela's gaze softened, "Well…" Then she licked her upper lip, "If you put it that way, I don't think I can say no to you"

A devilish smirk spread on his handsome face, "And you don't really have a choice either, I am not letting that boy or any other mech get their hands on you"

"Possessive much, Cade?"

The nickname made his spark fluttered, "Only to you MY femme,"

**~XXX~**


End file.
